Destiny (Sequel of Rain and Him)
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Takdir bukanlah dibuat oleh Tuhan. Tapi bagaimana kita memandang suatu peristiwa sebagai takdir. Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao. HunTao


Destiny?

Sequel of Rain and Him

Storyline by : XOXO-adel

Cast :

Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao

And

Luhan-Minseok

Warning :

This story is pure fiction and contain relationship between man and man. Nothing related to real life. Typo(s) inside.

Disclaimer:

All cast belong to God and their parents. But, this story is belong to XOXO-adel

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

"Jika berjodoh,pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Sehun mendesah,mengingat kata-kata Luhan ketika Sehun menceritakan pemuda panda yang ditemuinya musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu, Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas wajah manisnya dengan lingkaran hitam bak panda dibawah matanya yang berkilau indah.

Human turun deras dan membuat Sehun terus terbayang moment dimasa lalu. Luhan masih belum menjemputnya dan Sehun melupakan payung kesayangannya dirumah. Bus terakhir sebentar lagi tiba, dan itu artinya malam menjelang larut. Sehun bisa saja pulang menaiki taksi,tapi ia ingin menghormati Luhan yang berjanji akan menjemputnya. Lagipula hujan turun tanpa henti, menunggu sepertinya adalah pilihan yang bijak.

Halte tempatnya menunggu begitu sepi. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk naik taksi ketika hujan mengguyur. Angin khas musim semi berhembus dan cukup untuk membuat Sehun merapatkan jaket yang merupakan hadiah dari Minseok, pacar Luhan,calon kakak iparnya. Sehun hampir tersedak mengakuinya. Minseok itu baik dan kakaknya bukanlah orang yang buruk,Sehun menghormati Luhan sebagai satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Cek cek cek cek

"Apa busnya sudah lewat?"

Sehun menoleh,menemukan seorang pemuda dengan nafas terengah dan rambut basah menunduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sepertinya dia berlari menuju halte. Anehnya, pemuda itu membawa payung di tangannya tapi dengan bodohnya malah berlari.

Sehun menggeleng tidak habis pikir sebelum menjawab, "Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. Masih mengatur nafasnya. Sehun masih menatapnya. Merasa kasihan juga. "Duduklah. Mungkin kau lelah,sehabis berlari. Mungkin."

"Tentu. Terimakasih." dia mengangkat wajahnya dan Sehun mematung menatap wajah itu. Cukup kaget ketika mata cantik itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Seolah-olah mengingat wajah Sehun.

Aura euforia kemudian melingkupi seluruh tubuh Sehun. Rasa senang membuat senyum tertarik diwajah tampannya. "Sudah lama tak jumpa." Bibirnya akhirnya bergerak walau suara yang dihasilkannya pelan dan bergetar.

Pemuda dihadapannya seakan baru tersadar akan sosok Sehun. "Kau. Oh Sehun?"

"Kau tau namaku?" mata Sehun berbinar senang.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Seingatku kau berteriak waktu itu." ia kemudian duduk disebelah Sehun. Mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

"Ya,benar juga." Sehun terkekeh canggung. Perasaannya campur aduk. Jadi begini rasanya ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah ditunggunya cukup lama.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih ingat denganku?" Sehun menoleh ketika pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Terkekeh pelan,Sehun menjawab. "Yah.. Aku bisa dibilang menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Ya? Menungguku?" Dia tersenyum lucu. Masih berusaha mengiringkan rambutnya dengan tangan kosong.

Sehun mengangguk. Tangannya merogoh isi ransel berwarna hitam didepannya. Mengacak-acak isinya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan saputangan putih kesayangannya. Itu hadiah dari Minseok juga ngomong-ngomong.

"Untukmu. Keringkan rambutmu." Sehun mengulurkan saputangan itu untuk si pemuda manis di ragu,ia mengambil saputangan itu dari tangan Sehun sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Sehun tersenyum tampan sebagai balasannya.

"Kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi setelah tiga tahun akhirnya bertemu." Sehun memecah Keheningan yang sempat hadir diantara mereka. Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakkannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Yah.. Kau tau,ada beberapa hal yang bisa disebut sebagai takdir." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

Sehun teringat dengan kata-kata Minseok tentang takdir. "Ada yang mengatakan padaku, takdir bukan diatur Oleh Tuhan,tapi bagaimana kita memandang suatu hal sebagai takdir."

"Yah.. Kalimat yang bagus. orang itu pastilah orang yang bijak."

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu. Dia orang yang membuatku masih setia menunggumu."

Pemuda itu terkekeh canggung. "Setia menungguku? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin membuktikan apakah takdir itu ada. Dan sepertinya kau masih berhutang satu hal padaku."

Pemuda itu menaikan satu alisnya bingung dan menatap Sehun penasaran. "Boleh kutahu aku berhutang apa padamu?"

"Kau ingat mengatakan bahwa kau akan mengatakan namamu ketika kita bertemu lagi."

Pemuda itu mengguk membenarkan. "Benar juga. Kau ternyata masih ingat."

"Tentu saja. Jadi,siapa namamu?" Sehun menatap penasaran. Pemuda itu terkekeh manis sambil menatap Sehun dan mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Sehun.

"Zitao. Huang Zitao." bibirnya bergerak membentuk satu nama yang mengalun indah di telinga Sehun. Ditambah dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Sehun menyambut tangan yang menggantung diudara itu dengan senang hati. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia ketika akhirnya ia mengetahui nama pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

Suara berisik bus memecah momen mereka. Zitao menarik tangannya dan Sehun kelabakan akibat kaget.

"Kupikir aku harus pergi." pemuda itu berdiri dan Sehun ikut berdiri.

"Ya. Kupikir juga begitu." Sahutnya kecewa.

Zitao mengulurkan saputangan Sehun kembali. Sehun menggeleng,menolaknya. "Bawalah. Aku hanya ingin memiliki alasan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Apa?" Zitao menatapnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Sehun tersenyum lalu memberanikan diri menatap mata indah Zitao. "Mau bertemu lagi besok? Untuk mengembalikan saputanganmu?"

Zitao terkekeh lagi. Ia melirik bus yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. "Apa ini ajakan kencan?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab mantap dan Zitao tersenyum. Pemuda manis itu berjalan menjauh tanpa kata. Sehun tersenyum kecewa menatap punggung Zitao.

Ketika Zitao sampai diatas bus beraksen biru itu,Zitao dengan senyum manis berbalik kemudian berkata, "Besok pagi jam 10?"

Pintu bus kemudian tertutup dan menyisakan Sehun yang masih terpaku di halte yang kosong. Hujan telah berhenti mengguyur. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika klakson mobil Luhan menyadarkannya. "Besok pagi jam 10?" Sehun menggulang kata-kata Zitao sambil kegirangan. Sepertinya hal seperti takdir dan jodoh memang benar adanya.

.

.

Find

.

.

Haii apa kabar semuanya? Pasti sudah pada lupa sama author gaje bin ajaib ini. Nah,sebagai pembuka comeback setelah hiatus 3 tahun,author bawa janji yang udah dibikin 3 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa pendek? Author emang hobi bikin yang pendek. Gantung? Itu juga hobi. Gaje? Itu ciri khasnya. Gak rapi? Soalnya belom diedit. *dirajam*

Sebelumnya makasi banyak buat yang udah review untuk semua karya saya sebelumnya. Berhubung baru balik karena authornya baru habis UN *hey* mungkin FF chapter bakal hiatus dan cuma bakal post FF oneshoot aja. Maklum,masih sibuk cari PTN. *ditampar*

Nah sekian aja sih dari author gaje ini. Sampe ketemu jumat depan dengan FF HunTao. Wkwk. Jangan lupa review ya ganss *muah*

.

Mind to review?


End file.
